


the lights don't shine in san jose

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, free agency feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpy just wants Bur to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lights don't shine in san jose

**Author's Note:**

> FEELS.

 

 

Bur calls Sharpy in late June. They don’t talk about anything in particular, just shallow chatter and catching up.

Sharpy bites his tongue through the entire call, wanting to ask Bur about where he might go come July 1st. He wants to beg Bur to come back, to consider Chicago, to get back to where he belongs, right next to Sharpy.

Bur ends the call promising to visit Sharpy later in the summer. Sharpy really hopes he keeps it.

 

Sharpy tries not to refresh his twitter feed every few minutes come July 1st, and fails miserably. His only concern is where Adam Burish will spend the next chapter of his hockey career. Abby offers to take him out to eat as a distraction, but Sharpy shrugs her off, his eyes still trained on his computer screen.

He hears her walk away and feels a little bit guilty for rejecting her, but he can’t help it. He needs to _know._ Bur is his best friend and Sharpy wants him back more than anything.

When the news finally comes, Sharpy doesn’t know what to do. The anticipation in his gut dissipates but is replaced by a heavy disappointment. He rests his face in his hands and lets himself feel stupid for expecting anything better.

Sharpy affords ten minutes of feeling sorry for himself, and then he’s up and washing his face and telling himself that Bur will be happier in San Jose than he was in Dallas.

Whenever Bur called from Dallas, Sharpy could sense that Bur wasn’t as happy as he could be, and had taken that as a sign that Bur wanted to come back to Chicago. Sharpy never asked about it, just assumed. He figures now that he must have been wrong, that Bur just didn’t like Dallas, not that Bur was missing Chicago.

Sharpy forces himself out of the bathroom, away from the computer, and into the living room. Abby smiles sympathetically at him, and Sharpy tries to return it. He sits down with Madelyn and is soon absorbed enough in her that he can push Bur out of his mind.

 

When Madelyn goes down for her nap a few hours later, Sharpy calls Bur. He picks up on the third ring.

“Congratulations,” Sharpy says. He’s glad that Bur can’t see his face, because Sharpy knows how fake his smile must look.

“Yeah,” Bur says, sounding the exact same as the last time Sharpy talked to him. He’s not sure what that means. “Thanks, man.”

“No problem,” Sharpy clears his throat. “See you around the conference again, eh?” Sharpy jokes, trying to make the conversation less stiff in the hopes that Bur won’t think anything’s wrong.

“Definitely. The Sharks are gonna beat your asses,” Bur teases. The lack of “we” isn’t lost on Sharpy.

“We’ll see about that,” Sharpy tells him before changing the subject to Madelyn’s latest babblings. He can only keep up a conversation that involves him and Bur being on different teams for so long on a normal day, much less today.

They talk for a while more before Bur says that he has to go and call his cousin. Sharpy sighs as he hangs up. He knows what Bur sounds like when he’s excited about something, and that phone call didn’t cut it.

Thinking about it makes the back of Sharpy’s eyes sting, so he goes into the kitchen to eat his feelings away.

All Sharpy can do now is hope that four years in San Jose are enough to convince Bur that he’ll never be as happy as he was in Chicago, and send him crawling back to Sharpy’s arms.

 

 

~fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated and encouraged. ♥


End file.
